Happy Birthday, Miko
by Philosophy Blue
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday, and she's having a celebration with her friends in the Feudal Era when Sesshomaru comes by and gives her a very special present…


**It's my birthday, guys! Yayyy! To celebrate, I've written up my very first oneshot! I hope you enjoy this treat!**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" chorused her friends, finishing up the Happy Birthday song.

Kagome smiled happily. "Thanks, you guys!" She leaned forward and blew out the candles on her fruitcake.

 _Eighteen candles… I'm getting pretty old, huh?_

She and her friends cheered as the flames went out. "Let's get this party started!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha snickered. "Yeah. I really wanna try this ice cream of yours."

"I can't believe that you can keep it cold!" Sango examined the carton. "But I guess in the future, anything goes."

"If it's anything like her other treats, it'll be delicious," said Miroku, licking his lips.

Shippo giggled. "Definitely!"

Kagome laughed. "Come on, guys, we should eat before it melts." She took out a plastic knife and sliced her cake into neat sections, three by four. There were only six of them, but a certain hanyou would definitely be wanting seconds. She placed a slice on each paper plate, then added a couple scoops of Oreo cookie ice cream. She passed a plate to each of her friends, along with a fork and knife. "Don't be afraid to eat. There's plenty!"

"I'll hold you to that," said Inuyasha, eyes fixed on his plate. "Can we eat now?"

"The birthday girl has to eat first!" scolded Sango. Kagome had told her about the traditions.

"Hurry up and eat then, Kagome!" was the frustrated answer.

The futuristic miko laughed and sliced off a small piece of cake. Shaving off a bit of ice cream, she speared the cake and ice cream together and bit down. Immediately, her friends started eating, pausing only to exclaim about how cold and delicious the treat was.

Kagome ate ravenously but neatly, enjoying the little bits of fruit that were imbedded in the cake. Kiwi, she thought as she munched on a green piece.

"Gahhh!"

She jumped. It was Inuyasha, and he was rolling around on the grass, shaking his head frantically. His plate was sparkling clean. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she cried worriedly. Maybe dogs couldn't eat ice cream? But he was a half demon…

"My brain is freezing!" hollered the dog-eared hanyou.

Kagome stared at him, then burst out laughing. All her companions just looked so shocked. "It's... it's brain freeze, Inuyasha," she choked out between giggles. "It's when you eat ice cream too quickly. Don't worry, it's not permanent. Here, just stick your tongue to the roof of your mouth, it'll help."

Inuyasha obeyed, and soon he was sitting up, looking frazzled. "Keh, this food of yours is poison!" he shouted indignantly. "Can't go wrong with ramen!"

"Oh, shut up," said Kagome good-naturedly. "It's your own fault for being a pig." She took a delicate bite of her own cake and ice cream. Her teeth sought out the Oreo crumbles, crunching down on the dark morsels with relish.

Inuyasha snorted and thrust his plate out. "Keh, whatever. Gimme some more."

"I thought it was poison," she teased, reaching for the cake box and ice cream carton nevertheless.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha was on his third plate of cake and ice cream and was still going strong when his ears suddenly twitched. Looking up with a hateful look in his eyes and a white frosting mustache, he leapt to his feet, but not before setting down his plate carefully. He grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga with sticky fingers (having abandoned the fork and knife) and unsheathed the great sword. "I know you're there, bastard!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome set down her plate. "What's wrong? Is it Kouga?" She prayed to the Kami that it was not the wolf suitor. It wasn't because she didn't want to share ice cream and cake with him. Knowing him and Inuyasha, they would get into a fight over the treats. She didn't want to have to go through another one of _those_ on her birthday.

"Naw, it ain't wolf breath," snarled Inuyasha. "It's-"

"Greetings, half-breed," said a smooth, dark voice, leaving no question as to the mysterious visitor's identity.

Kagome's eyes widened as a tall figure clad in white silk emerged from the trees, cloaked with gleaming silver hair. "Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!" She leapt to her feet. "What brings you here?"

His gaze flitted over to her, and she felt a queer flutter in her stomach when their eyes met, smoldering amber with cerulean blue.  
"There is a most... enticing scent in the air," Sesshomaru said simply. There was an undertone to his statement, like he was trying to imply something, but she dismissed the notion.

Kagome smiled, relieved that he wasn't here to fight Inuyasha. "That would be the cake and ice cream!" Feeling that hospitality was necessary, she offered, "Would you like some?"

He blinked. "I would not wish to infringe upon you."

"Great!" yelled Inuyasha. "Then get lost!"

"Inuyasha! Do I have to…" Kagome trailed off warningly, and the hanyou shrank back, deciding that the safest course of action was to resume his feasting. She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Not at all, Sesshomaru-sama. There's plenty to share."

He shook his head. "I do not partake of such sweets."

"Are you sure? It's cold, and I'm sure it's nothing like you've ever had before."

"Yes, I am certain, miko."

Kagome was feeling a bit awkward standing up, but somehow she didn't want to sit down. "Oh…" For an unfathomable reason, she felt like she wanted to impress him.

"What is the special occasion?" inquired Sesshomaru. "Surely this is not a quotidian occurrence?"

 _Um… I guess it means everyday,_ thought Kagome. _Why does his vocabulary have to be so...refined?_ She smiled for Sesshomaru. "Oh, it's not too special," she said, trying to downplay it a little. "It's just my birthday. I'm turning eighteen, which means I have come of age, according to my customs. That's what all this stuff is for."

Understanding dawned in his eyes. "A coming of age celebration. I see."

"Yup."

Awkward silence stretched between them, and Kagome, who hated awkward silences, sought to clear the air.

"Please, sit down. Where's Rin?"

"She is in a meadow nearby with Jaken. I was supervising them but decided to investigate the scent." After taking a hesitant step forward, then back again, Sesshomaru walked towards them and sat down some distance away from the party, against the trunk of a tree. One knee drawn up and serving as a rest for his arm, he looked regal and aristocratic.

 _Nothing like Inuyasha's squatting,_ thought Kagome, then instantly felt guilty. "Would you like to take some cake and ice cream back for Rin? I'm not sure Jaken would enjoy it, but I know Rin likes my candy."

He considered it. "That is acceptable."

"Right! Great!" Kagome hurried to load a plate with said treats, glad for something to do. She handed it to Sesshomaru, who examined it carefully. The modern sweets looked so strange in his large, clawed hand, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Miko."

She immediately stopped laughing. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Is it not customary for there be gifts at a coming of age celebration such as this one?"

She had no idea where he was going with this, but decided to go along with him. "Um, yeah, actually. My friends actually gathered together a pile of prezzies for me." She gestured to said pile of prezzies. "We were going to open them after eating, because we didn't want the ice cream to melt, although I put it in a special chilled container."

"Prezzies?"

"It's, um, short for present."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru has a...prezzie for you."

"What?" said Kagome, startled. "Oh, you didn't have to do that! But… how did you know? I mean, you didn't know it was my birthday until I told you…"

He blinked. "I have a prezzie for you, miko. What more do you have to ask?" To be honest, he had been hanging around the village for the last couple days, keeping an eye on the preparations. He had also been watching the group for a while before revealing his presence to the hanyou.

"Uh, okay." Kagome smiled again. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. What is it?"

He tilted his head towards the trees. "It must be given in private."

"Um...okay," said Kagome hesitantly. Had it been another guy from the future or something, she would hardly have gone traipsing into the woods alone with him for a 'prezzie,' but come on, this was Sesshomaru. She turned to her friends. "Hey, I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru for a bit alone! Don't mind me, enjoy the cake! And Inuyasha, don't you dare have any more! You've had plenty!"

"Ah-oh-may!" yelled Inuyasha with a mouthful of cake. He swallowed with a loud _gulp_. "Don't go off alone with him! He'll probably kill you or something!"  
"Oh, stop it, Inuyasha," said Kagome, rolling her eyes. She shook her head to Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, who looked a little worried. _Nothing's wrong_ , she tried to convey. She turned back to Sesshomaru. He had stood up and set down his plate.

"Come."

"Right."

She followed him into the woods, feeling the eyes of her friends prick into the back of her neck. They walked maybe two hundred meters before Sesshomaru paused suddenly, causing her to almost walk into him.

"Did you hide it?" Kagome guessed, looking around.

He shook his head and turned around. "It is not hidden." He walked towards her, a strange look in his eyes. "Tell me, miko, what do you think I meant when I said that an enticing scent brought me to your celebration? I told you I am not attracted to your _cake and ice cream_." Pausing to let this sink in, he added, "But there is another sweet you have to offer that I am interested in."

Her own eyes widening, she backed away a little. "Uh, Sesshomaru-sama? Could you...um...stop that?" Her heart was beating loud and wild.

He ignored her and kept on coming until she backed up into a tree. "You are so blind," he murmured. "All these years…"

"Sesshomaru-sama…!" Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Sesshomaru really was secretly the sleazy type!

Her jaw dropped open as the hand of said sleazy type cupped her cheek gently. "Uh...um...ah...eh…" she stuttered, feeling heat rush to her face. "Se-Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hush." He rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb.

Her mind was going into overdrive, and she felt like she was going to pass out. "Se-Se-Sess…Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"Giving you your present." His voice was dark and silky. Sesshomaru smiled, and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. It wasn't a cold, intimidating smile. It looked genuine, and it transformed his usually impassive (or frightening) face into a warm, albeit unnaturally beautiful one. And the sunlight, filtering down through the emerald foliage, lit his eyes in the most beautiful way, transforming already dazzling amber irises into glowing embers of searing gold. Kami, he looked like a god.

"W-wha-" The rest of her protests were muffled as soft, warm lips touched against her own. Her eyes widened. _What the hell?_ Then his lips moved gently against hers, and she lost all reason as his fangs nipped gently at her bottom lip. In a daze, she parted her lips, and the taiyoukai took that as permission to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Almost unconsciously, Kagome's arms reached up to wind around his neck, bringing him even closer. She threaded her fingers through his hair, marveling in some small corner of her mind at how thick and soft it was, yet so light. She felt like she was in heaven; her body was on fire, and every move that Sesshomaru made inflamed her blood further.

The taiyoukai explored every centimeter of her delicious mouth, tracing each tooth. Damn, she tasted so good. He wanted to take her back to his palace and truly plunder all she had to offer , but he knew it was too soon. As it was, he took advantage of her shock and gorged himself with her sweet mouth. His hands were moving, roaming over her small waist. He shuddered with delight. This was perfect… _She_ was perfect.

Long seconds passed until Sesshomaru sensed that Kagome needed air. Reluctantly, he drew back, watching with hooded amber eyes as her blue eyes opened slowly. They stared at each other for a full minute, Sesshomaru with his smug triumph, Kagome with her confusion. When he felt that enough time had elapsed, he leaned in again, hearing her breath hitch. He gazed deep into her eyes, imprinting every detail of this perfect moment into his brain so he could revel in it over and over again when she was gone. His lips curled into a smile once again, and he heard her heart beat faster and faster. It was beauty to his ears. How he longed to sweep her into his arms and take her away, but no… Not yet. He would not have her fear him. For now, this was all he could do. He hoped she would realize the depth of her own feelings soon enough.

He took a deep breath of her intoxicating aroma. It was laced with arousal, to his pleasure, and tinged with fear, to his _dis_ pleasure. Soon, all she would know from him was pleasure.

He sensed that her companions were growing restless. He had to wrap this up quickly. He planted a parting kiss on her forehead and drew back, never taking his gaze from hers. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was mussed, and her lips were slightly parted.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought. Smirking, he traced a clawed finger under her eye in what he knew was an erotic motion.

"Happy birthday, miko."

* * *

 **...Um, lovebirds, I think the ice cream melted... lol This is definitely the most erotic story I've ever written! And I hope you enjoyed it :D Yes, this is a oneshot. And maybe there will be a sequel, if I feel like it and enough people want it!**

 **Please review before you leave... First oneshot ever! Was it good or bad, ah-dorable or awful? Please let me know! :3**

 **Oh, and there will be a post birthday treat posted tomorrow, so keep an eye out! :D**


End file.
